Keep walking
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Lorsque Sam devient paraplégique, il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de lui rappeller que la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue.


Hello tout le monde, je reviens après près d'un an d'absence avec cette fiction qui aborde un sujet sérieux, mais qui est très ship. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Keep Walking**

Tout avait commencé normalement. Du moins aussi normalement que puisse l'être une mission de l'équipe SG-1. Et tout avait dérapé en une seconde. Une stupide seconde d'inattention, qui se rappellerait à elle pour le restant de ses jours.

Sam, assise dans un fauteuil roulant regardait par la fenêtre la pluie tomber dehors. Son regard, par-delà les goutes qui faisaient la course sur la vitre, était fixé sur la route. Elle regardait les voitures passer, se demandant ou leurs conducteurs se dirigeaient, s'ils rentraient chez eux après une dure journée de travail impatient de retrouver leur famille, si au contraire ils se rendaient dans un bar pour éviter leur solitude ou si, fatigué de leurs 10 ans de mariage, ils allaient chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'une autre âme.

Elle porta le verre de vodka qu'elle tenait d'une main distraite a sa bouche et laissa l'alcool empreigner ses sens. Elle ne tenait pas à être saoule, elle tentait juste de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de tomber de ses yeux alors qu'elle se remémorait encore une fois les événements.

XxX

Lorsqu'il avaient passé la porte, direction P3X-501, SG-1 pensait avoir à faire à une mission relativement calme, qui n'aurait pas dû prendre plus de quelques heures. Lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le sol de la petite exoplanète, ce sentiment se renforça même. Le paysage leur était presque familier, les montagnes qui entouraient la clairière leur faisaient penser aux rocheuses canadiennes et le soleil, semblable au leur, brillait haut dans le ciel. Jack fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il prendrait volontiers ses prochaines vacances ici, et personne dans l'équipe n'eut d'avis contraire.

Sam avait sorti ses appareils de détection et mena la marche, vers le gisement de Naquadah qui était le but principal de leur exploration.

_C'est tout de même étrange que cette planète soit inhabitée, remarqua Daniel après une bonne heure de marche sans rencontrer le moindre signe de civilisation.

_Ce que vous voulez dire par là c'est que c'est tout de même dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de vieilles pierres à étudier, avouez.

Les lèvres de l'astrophysicienne se relevèrent en un discret sourire qui n'échappa pas à Jack, qui continua sur sa lancée.

_Eh bien moi je suis bien content qu'il n'y ait personne ici Danny Boy. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on rencontre les autochtone, soit ils essaient de nous tuer, soit ils nous organisent un grand banquet ou vous finissez toujours sous la table à débiter des âneries pseudo philosophiques.

_Comme la fois ou, après quelques verre de la liqueur locale, vous vous êtes lancé dans une discussion plutôt houleuse avec votre reflet, ajouta le Jaffa faisant rire pour de bon la jeune femme, ou encore la fois où je vous ai fait gouter la boisson de Chulak et que vous vous étiez précipité dans l'armoire la plus proche pour…

_Merci Teal'c ! Je pense qu'on a compris ! l'interrompit l'archéologue, rougissant de honte.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard malicieux au souvenir de ce moment, leur ami ne se souvenaient que très rarement des choses qu'il faisait ou disait lorsqu'il était saoul, mais eux n'en rataient jamais une miette et le fait qu'ils tenaient un carnet avec toutes les « perles » de l'archéologue était un secret encore mieux gardé que le projet Stargate.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un climat de bonne humeur collective, profitant simplement du paysage sauvage et du calme presque irréel que celui-ci détenait. Pas une fois ils ne croisèrent quelque forme d'êtres vivants que ce soit, et leur garde se relâcha sans qu'ils en prennent conscience.

Après 3 heures de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à la destination qu'indiquait le radar de l'astrophysicienne. Celle-ci et Daniel se mirent aussitôt au travail, laissant la garde du campement aux deux autres hommes. Ils analysèrent le sol pendant près d'une heure, avant que Sam ne déclare qu'elle devait s'éloigner quelques peu dans le but de trouver la source du gisement afin de terminer les tests. Jack acquiesça et la suivit en silence.

Leurs esprits, déjà de retour à la base, étaient distraits et ils étaient loin d'imaginer que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu arriver.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques centaines de mètre, s'enfonçant dans la forêt, ils entendirent les feuilles mortes crépiter sous les pas de quelqu'un. Jack s'immobilisa, scrutant l'orée du bois. Ils restèrent sur leur garde quelques secondes avant de conclure d'un commun accord que le bruit provenait sans doute d'un petit animal ayant fui à leur approche. Ils reprirent leur marche en silence. Sam avait à peine fait trois pas qu'elle fut emportée soudainement par une force invisible, elle perdit l'équilibre mais la présence semblait la retenir, la maintenant sur ses pieds. Elle sentit une pression sur sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer. Elle essaya de crier le nom de son coéquipier mais ne put produire qu'un râle sourd tandis que sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble. Elle tenta de rassembler le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait et posa ses mains sur les bras invisible de son agresseur qui l'étouffaient de plus en plus. Elle déplaça ses mains le long de ceux-ci, tentant de repérer l'anatomie de son nouvel ami. La pression sur sa trachée se faisait de plus en plus forte et le monde de Sam commençait déjà à vaciller, tandis que Jack, toujours inconscient du danger continuait sa route. Celui qui essayait de mettre fin à sa vie était un professionnel, rapide et silencieux. Sam tenta alors le tout pour le tout et puisa dans ses dernière réserve d'oxygène pour fléchir les jambes, attraper les bras de son agresseur pour ensuite se baisser d'un mouvement vif vers l'avant, faisant passer l'homme invisible par-dessus elle, pour qu'il aille s'écraser a ses pieds. Elle tomba à genoux tandis que la pression qui pesait sur elle disparaissait, elle toussa violemment en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Alerté par le bruit de suffocation, Jack se retourna et accourut vers l'astrophysicienne à terre

_Carter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Elle essaya de former une phrase mais elle ne réussit qu'à produire des sons rauques entre les toussotements. Elle tendit le bras et pointa du doigt le vide.

Jack se releva, tous ses sens en alerte. Il scruta l'endroit montré par sa coéquipière mais ne remarqua rien.

Quand soudain, un force venue de nulle part lui asséna un coup de poing sur le visage. La brutalité du coup était telle qu'elle jeta le militaire à terre, prêt de Sam qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

_Il est invisible, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lente.

_Merci j'avais remarqué, répliqua-t-il en se massant la joue gauche.

Il se releva en position de combat, l'arme pointée devant lui. Guettant un quelconque signe de la présence de son adversaire. Il se courba soudain en deux, la respiration coupée lorsque le poing atteignit son ventre.

_Daniel, Teal'c, vite on a besoin de vous, appela Sam dans son talkie-walkie.

Elle se releva, sur des jambes en coton après son colonel qui grognait de frustration sous l'impuissance dont ils faisaient preuve.

_Montre toi espèce de lâche ! cria-t-il en faisant un pas, balançant son poing dans le vide.

Derrière lui, Sam fut taclée par leur agresseur et finit dos à terre. Jack s'élança vers elle, tentant de prendre l'homme invisible de vitesse mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il valsa en avant lorsqu'un violent coup de pieds atteignit son dos.

Sa coéquipière nota la place supposée de leur adversaire et se jeta sur lui. Contrairement à Jack, sa tentative fut couronnée de succès et elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle supposait être son dos. D'un geste habile, l'homme invisible usa de la technique qui avait réussi à la jeune femme de s'en sortir un peu plus tôt. Sam fut projetée brutalement contre un arbre. Dans sa chute, sa main avait terris dans une flaque de boue, elle saisit une grosse poignée de terre humidifiée et la jeta devant elle. Les traits de son agresseur se dessinèrent légèrement sous les projections.

Jack profita de cette occasion pour se jeter sur lui. Mais il fut aussitôt stoppé dans sa lancée, ils pouvaient certes deviner son visage mais le reste de son corps était toujours invisible. L'agresseur le repoussa d'un puissant coup de pied qui le mit de nouveau à genoux. Il vit la boue flotter dans l'air, droit sur lui avant qu'un nouveau coup sur son nez ne l'envoie au tapis. Une volée de coup s'abattit alors sur lui et il ne put rien faire à part tenter de protéger son visage déjà en sang.

Sam s'apprêtait à porter secours à son camarade lorsqu'elle vit des traces de sangs, évoquant une paume se tendre vers elle. Une force ressemblant à celle dont les Goa'uld utilisaient la repoussa dans les airs plus de quatre mètre plus loin, son dos heurta violemment un gros rocher. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'impact, elle succomba à l'inconscience presque immédiatement.

XxX

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage inquiet de son supérieur, penché sur elle. Elle eut besoin d'un long moment pour que le flou de sa vision ne disparaisse. Elle gémit doucement en portant sa main vers sa tête, elle avait tellement mal. Elle tenta de se redresser mais une main ferme l'obligea à rester allongée.

_Restez un instant immobile Carter.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? grogna-t-elle en obéissant à l'ordre donné par Jack.

_L'homme invisible nous a fait passer un sale quart d'heure, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, les souvenirs refaisant surface petit à petit.

_Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en posant son regard tour à tour sur ses trois coéquipiers

Daniel et Teal'c hochèrent la tête et Jack lui sourit gentiment.

_On s'en sort bien, juste quelques bleus de rien du tout.

Sam leva la main vers son visage et survola sans le toucher le nez de Jack, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis devant l'expression de profonde inquiétude chez son second.

_Et un nez cassé, souffla-t-elle en croisant brièvement son regard.

Il cligna des yeux, immobile avant que Daniel ne se racle la gorge.

_Et vous Sam ? demanda-t-il.

L'astrophysicienne se concentra alors sur son propre état. Sa tête était prise dans un étau, ses bras étaient couverts de plaies sans gravité et le haut de son dos lui faisait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Elle ne sentait pas ses jambes.

Pas du tout.

Elle ne sentait pas la main de Jack posé sur sa cuisse.

Elle tenta de se relever avec précipitation mais n'y arriva pas, elle dut se servir de ses bras pour relever son buste, et cela lui prit de longues secondes. L'incompréhension se succéda à la panique sur les traits de son visage. Elle déglutit nerveusement et fit glisser ses mains sur ses jambes, des cuisses aux chevilles. Elle ne sentait rien. Et pourtant elle se voyait se pincer la peau. Elle criait a son cerveau de se relever, de plier ses jambes, mais rien ne se passa. Elle prit sa jambe droite au niveau du genou et la plia manuellement. Elle voulut prendre appuis sur celle-ci mais ne décolla jamais du sol.

Ses coéquipiers, qui assistaient a ce spectacle pour le moins étrange commencèrent à s'inquiéter du comportement de Sam.

_Carter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La voix de Jack atteignit ses oreilles, comme un écho lointain. Sam leva un regard dans lequel il vit une peur primitive, une fragilité qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Carter. Et cela l'effraya. Il se mit à genou devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

_Carter, répondez moi.

_Mon colonel… mes jambes, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur celles-ci et ne remarqua rien.

_Je ne peux pas bouger mes jambes, insista-t-elle.

XxX

Sam soupira longuement. Elle n'était pas mal mise sur le dos de son supérieur. Au contraire, la cadence de celui-ci la berçait doucement. Teal'c et Daniel marchaient devant d'un bon pas. Ils avaient proposé plusieurs fois au colonel de prendre l'astrophysicienne pour soulager les genoux fatigués du militaire, mais il avait à chaque fois poliment décliné l'offre. Elle aurait presque pu se réjouir de cette situation.

Presque.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de Janet pour connaitre son diagnostic. Ils avaient tous compris au moment même où elle avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres inférieurs.

Même Jack, qui avait insisté sur le fait que cette paralysie était sans doute temporaire, qu'il fallait avant tout rentrer à la base et voir le docteur Fraiser avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives savait.

Il ne l'admettait simplement pas encore. Il ne _pouvait_ pas l'admettre.

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis 2h vers la porte. Plus qu'une petite heure et ils seraient à la maison, loin de cette maudite planète ou des ennemis invisible les attaquaient. Il repassait le film de l'agression dans sa tête encore et encore, cherchant ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qui aurait permis à Sam de marcher à ses côtés plutôt que d'être portée comme une petite fille fatiguée. Tout avait été si vite, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Ils avaient juste tenté de sauver leur vies, et il ne savait pas comment tout cela aurait fini sans l'aide de Daniel et Teal'c.

Leurs deux amis étaient arrivés quelques secondes après que Sam ait perdu connaissance. Heureusement l'archéologue avait emporté avec lui le détecteur de chaleur, grâce auquel ils purent distinguer la position de l'extraterrestre. Jack n'avait hésité aucun instant avant de prendre en joue l'agresseur invisible et de l'abattre comme un lapin. Ils avaient entendu le corps de celui-ci tomber comme une masse dès le premier coup de feu. Dès que le dernier souffle de vie fut rendu par le mystérieux agresseur, Jack s'était rendu au chevet de Sam pour tenter de la ranimer, en vain. Teal'c et Daniel, quant à eux s'étaient approché de l'ennemi maintenant rendu visible.

Il ressemblait à un humain, il portait une étrange combinaison noire et un appareil était accroché à son poignet droit. Il clignotait et émettait des signaux lumineux. Le détecteur de Daniel lui avait indiqué que l'étrange artéfact émettait une grande source d'énergie. Il l'avait donc retiré prudemment du poignet du jeune homme et l'avait glissé dans son sac. Sam serait heureuse de l'étudier de retour sur Terre. C'était sans nul doute ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible aux yeux des autres.

Jack s'était approché, Sam dans ses bras et jeta un regard haineux à celui qu'il avait abattu. Il s'était retenu de shooter ce visage de jeune terroriste, ce gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Ils ne sauraient jamais pourquoi il avait tenté de les tuer et Jack s'en ficha pleinement. Il avait reçu la balle en plein cœur et était mort sur le coup. Son visage était toujours marqué pas la boue et son poing maculé du sang du militaire.

Il avait aboyé a Daniel et Teal'c de le laisser là où il était et de déclarer qu'il fallait rentrer le plus vite possible tout reporter au général et faire examiner l'astrophysicienne. Il était inquiet, l'impact qu'elle avait subi avait été très violent et le fait qu'elle restait inconsciente ne lui plut pas du tout. Tout cela était mauvais signe et son intuition ne se trompait que rarement.

En chemin, Sam s'était réveillée et il l'avait posée par terre pour qu'elle reprenne conscience à son aise. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux océan s'était malheureusement rapidement évanouis, au profit d'une inquiétude encore plus grande que par le passé.

Le train de ses pensée fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Sam resserrer leur étreintes autour de son cou, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. Son regard, fixé auparavant sur un point devant lui se radouci et il tourna doucement les yeux vers elle. Mais il ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux blonds.

Il sentit la tête de Sam se loger dans son cou, avant que des larmes chaudes ne coulent en silence sur sa peau.

Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal dans sa poitrine. Il resserra son emprise sur les jambes de son second, avant de se souvenir douloureusement que celle-ci ne ressentait même pas ce geste.

_Ça va aller Carter… murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et rassurante, ça va aller…

XxX

Naturellement, Janet Fraiser confirma ce que tous savaient déjà : lésion de la moelle épinière au niveau dorso-lombaire.

Paraplégique.

Elle avait lâché le mot que Sam attendait pour pleinement se rendre compte de ce que sa vie allait devenir, était déjà devenue.

Paralysée, condamnée à vivre dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à sa mort.

Six mois étaient passés depuis l'annonce. Six mois durant lesquels elle avait dû apprendre à vivre sans l'usage de ses jambes. Six mois ou elle du dépendre d'une infirmière pour les séances de kiné et de rééducation. Même les tâches les plus simples s'étaient transformées en combats quotidiens. Comment vivre dans une maison lorsqu'on n'était même pas capable de monter à l'étage ? Quand on ne savait même pas se laver soi-même ? Ou simplement ouvrir et refermer une porte ?

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce que les gens normaux croient savoir sur la paraplégie ne sont souvent que des rumeurs, des théories. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que c'est avant de le vivre soi-même.

Bien sûr, les missions étaient terminées pour elle. Le général Hammond lui avait bien assuré que cette situation était provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution à sa situation.

Mais on ne guérit jamais d'une telle blessure. La paraplégie ne se soigne pas.

Partir off-world avec SG-1 était un concept passé. Son futur se résumait à son fauteuil roulant et sa solitude.

Tout était terminé pour elle. Sa vie était finie.

Sam essuya rapidement la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré pour toute une vie durant ces six derniers mois. Elle s'apprêta alors à retourner dans le salon regarder la télé. Après tout elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, l'infirmière étant déjà passée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle ne devait revenir que plus tard pour l'aider à se laver et à se mettre au lit. Mais elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un moteur s'arrêtant juste devant chez elle.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre à nouveau et remarqua sans réelle surprise le pick-up de Jack se garer dans son allée. Elle l'observa sortir de son véhicule et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

La sonnette retentit quelques secondes plus tard et elle lui cria que la porte était ouverte.

Elle entendit le battant s'ouvrir et se refermer, pour finalement apercevoir son supérieur se tenir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte entre le salon et le hall d'entrée.

Le haut de sa veste en cuir était mouillé et des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux grisonnant. Il lui sourit doucement, ses intenses yeux bruns reflétaient une profonde affection.

Elle lui rendit un faible sourire et tourna son fauteuil vers lui. Il s'approcha en silence et s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant, ne ressentant pas le besoin de parler. Son regard se porta sur le verre dans la main de Sam.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Carter ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_Vodka, vous en voulez ?

_Pourquoi pas, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Elle l'en empêcha d'un signe de main avant de se diriger habilement entre les meubles vers le bar. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne avec le verre de liqueur et la remercia.

_On trinque ? demanda-t-il en levant son verre.

_A quoi ?

_A n'importe quoi. A la pluie, à la nouvelle saison des Simpson, à l'Amérique, aux nouvelles recrue du SGC, énuméra-t-il avec indolence, a vous, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire cynique aux lèvres avant de lever son verre. Ils burent une gorgée de leur boisson et retombèrent ensuite dans un silence agréable.

La dernière envie de Sam était de parler.

Discuter, s'exprimer, pleureur, crier,… on le lui avait demandé sans cesse durant ces 6 mois. Un psy était même venu la voir, sous ordre du général. Comme si elle était devenue une malade mentale, ayant perdu l'esprit. Insultant. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient venus lui rendre visite de nombreuses fois, pour parler de tout et de rien. De ce qu'il se passait à la base, des nouvelles recherches qu'ils menaient, des nouvelles planètes avec leur peuples amicaux, étranges ou carrément hostiles, des films Star Wars, de la pluie et du beau temps en bref. Ils ne lui demandaient que rarement comment elle s'en sortait dans sa nouvelle vie et elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle savait que tous deux se sentaient coupable de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt ce jour-là. Ils étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de Sam coincée dans un fauteuil et n'osaient pas aborder le sujet, de peur de gaffer. De peur de lui faire encore plus de peine.

Janet et Cassandra venaient elles aussi régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, voir si elle s'en sortait, si elle tenait le coup. Elles étaient toujours là pour lui apporter de quoi s'occuper, un livre, un DVD, jouer une partie d'échec,…

Et puis il y avait Jack.

Jack qui venait presque tous les jours boire un verre avec elle. Pas longtemps, juste le temps de descendre une bière. Et avec lui, pas de faux-semblants, il ne ressentait pas l'obligation de la plaindre, d'être condescendant ou de la traiter comme une poupée de cire.

Elle était restée Samantha Carter, son second.

Il préférait le silence aux conversations vides de sens. Il ne faisait pas semblant que rien ne s'était passé non plus, il était juste resté lui-même. Ne changeant presque rien au regard qu'il lui portait. Elle n'y lut jamais la pitié qu'elle voyait à présent dans tous les regards que les gens lui portaient. Bien sûr avec le temps, elle avait appris à accepter la réaction tout à fait légitime de ses connaissances. Mais le fait que Jack ne fit pas partir de cette nouvelle catégorie lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il était le seul à la comprendre un tant soit peu. Comme toujours.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui Sam sut à son regard profond que son ancien supérieur était d'humeur à discuter. Et pas au sujet des Simpson.

_Alors Carter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

_Vous devriez me demander ce qui va, cela irait plus vite.

Il déposa son verre de Vodka sur la table basse près de lui et se pencha vers elle, les bras croisé sur ses genoux.

_Qu'est-ce qui va ? consenti-t-il

Elle haussa des épaules négligemment, détournant le regard.

_Rien je suppose.

_Vous savez qu'on trouvera une solution.

_Mon colonel, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que c'est irréversible. Accepter ce fait est le premier pas vers la guérison. Parole de psy, ricana-t-elle ironiquement.

_Irréversible pour les gens normaux. Et vous ne faites pas partir de cette catégorie.

_Nous sommes tous égaux face à ce genre de choses.

_Daniel est mort Carter, répliqua-t-il, et pourtant il est toujours la aujourd'hui. Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous faisons partie d'un groupe de gens hors norme. Et rien n'est impossible, vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir.

_Jack, commença-t-elle tandis qu'il levait les sourcils, surpris, _vous_ faites partie des gens hors-norme car _vous_ faites partie du SGC. Et le simple fait que vous ne m'ayez pas reprise alors que je vous appelle par votre prénom prouve que vous savez tout autant que moi que je n'en fais plus partie. Je ne suis plus major, je ne suis plus soldat, j'ai perdu le privilège de me sentir différente du reste du monde. Je ne suis plus qu'une femme dans un fauteuil roulant, conclut-elle en détachant ses yeux de son ancien supérieur, ne supportant plus la tristesse qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

Il resta un moment immobile, cherchant le regard de l'astrophysicienne qui le fuyait obstinément. Sachant ses efforts vains, il se leva sans un mot, s'approcha de Sam et s'accroupit devant elle. Il leva la main vers son visage et ses yeux océans daignèrent enfin se poser sur lui. Il se perdit un instant dans l'intensité de son regard. Il continua son mouvement interrompu et glissa sa main contre son cou, en douceur. Il écarta le col de sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent la chaine qui pendait autour de son cou. Figée, Sam sentit les mains de Jack descendre le long de sa clavicule, tout en suivant la chainette pour enfin sortir de sous son débardeur ses plaques d'immatriculation.

_Major Samantha Carter, SG-1, 29/12/1968, lut-il pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Ces plaques Carter, prouvent que vous êtes toujours major, que vous êtes toujours mon second, que vous faites _toujours_ partie de SG-1 et que personne ne vous remplacera. Ces plaques prouvent que vous n'avez pas renoncé, malgré tout ce que vous essayez de faire croire, elles prouvent que vous êtes toujours celle qui a fait exploser un soleil, qui avez survécu aux Goa'uld et aux Réplicateurs. Ne pensez _jamais_ plus que vous êtes ordinaire. Car vous savez tout autant que moi que c'est faux, tout comme vous savez qu'on trouvera une solution. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, on vous sortira de là. Compris major ? demanda-t-il de sa voix de colonel autoritaire.

Les mots de Sam, toujours perdue dans l'intensité du regard dur de son supérieur, ne réussirent jamais à franchir ses lèvres tant elle était bouleversée. Aussi, elle ne fut capable que d'acquiescer en combattant les larmes qui s'accumulaient malgré elle et menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Les traits de Jack se radoucirent et il lui sourit doucement. Il délaissa ses plaques pour glisser une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant doucement vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, soulagée de pouvoir enfin pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, sans qu'elle ressente une quelconque honte. Avec Jack, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, elle pouvait se laisser aller sans qu'il la juge. Sans avoir peur qu'il n'appelle la psy aussitôt sorti d'ici, sans craindre qu'il ne l'emmène chez Janet pour qu'elle ait un docteur et une amie à qui elle avait besoin de se confier. Il était là pour elle, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Il la tint longtemps contre lui. Le silence n'étant brisé que par les sanglots de Sam et la pluie tombant en continu sur la vitre. L'écouter pleurer lui déchirait le cœur, et il aurait voulu être capable de stopper ses larmes mais il savait qu'une peine comme celle qu'elle vivait devait s'évacuer d'elle-même. Il fallait juste lui donner les moyens de le faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait devant lui depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée sur son dos. Pas un jour ne passait sans que la scène qui lui avait pris sa motricité ne se joue devant ses yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait dû être à sa place dans ce maudit fauteuil. Elle ne méritait pas ça, ne méritait pas cette vie. Elle était promise à une carrière brillante, à devenir la première femme générale de l'armée de l'air. Elle avait la vie devant elle, alors que la sienne était derrière lui.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Peu à peu les sanglots perdirent en intensité pour finalement s'éteindre en silence. Sam garda sa tête calée contre l'épaule de son supérieur et soupira.

Après un moment, une petite voix chevrotante parvint aux oreilles de Jack.

_Et si… on ne trouve pas de solution ?

Le militaire ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte.

_Comment suis-je censée vivre dans un fauteuil quand j'ai vécu au rythme du SGC ? Je ne sais même pas monter dans ma chambre toute seule. J'ai vécu la vie de militaire, j'ai couru pour la sauver, j'ai escaladé des montagnes qui ne se trouvent même pas sur Terre, j'ai vu des paysages ou plusieurs lunes se lèvent et se couchent chaque soir. J'ai rencontré des extra-terrestres qui nous ressemblent, j'ai appris que tout le monde est différent et que nous sommes pourtant tous pareil. Tout ça, je ne le referais plus jamais. Mais vous savez ce que j'ai le plus de mal à accepter ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

_Dites-moi…

_Tout ce que je n'ai pas fait et tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais plus faire. Conduire ma voiture a cent-à-l'heure, faire la course avec mes neveux, nager dans l'océan, m'asseoir sur une balançoire, me battre,… elle fit une pause et Jack sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, je ne me lèverai jamais pour remettre son insigne d'officier a Jennifer Hailey. Je ne danserai jamais avec Cassandra lors de son mariage.

_Carter… murmura-t-il en ne cachant pas sa douleur.

_Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Jack et s'éloigna doucement de lui. Elle croisa brièvement son regard mais ne trouva pas le courage de se perdre dans celui-ci.

Jack s'écarta légèrement avant de se lever sans bruits. Il se dirigea vers la chaine Hi-Fi de Sam et se pencha un instant sur la collection de CD qu'elle possédait. Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit-elle par demander.

Il ignora sa question et choisit finalement un cd qu'il inséra dans la machine. Il appuya deux fois sur le bouton next pour enfin afficher un sourire satisfait.

Il se retourna vers Sam, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

_Je ne peux vous promettre d'enfants, mais je peux vous assurer que vous danserez au mariage de Cassie, dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût à sa hauteur et qu'il lui prit la main que la musique « Love will keep us alive » des Eagles n'arriva aux oreilles de Sam.

Le visage de l'astrophysicienne prit une teinte écarlate alors qu'il glissait une de ses mains autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses jambes.

_A trois Carter, prévint-il alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

_Un, deux, trois, il la souleva en douceur et réajusta sa prise autour de sa taille.

Il la tint fermement calée contre lui et se dirigea lentement vers le centre du salon. Il jura en silence contre ses genoux qui rouspétaient déjà.

 _When we're hungry, love will keep us alive_

 _Don't you worry; sometimes you've just got to let it ride_

 _The world is changing, right before your eyes_

Il commença à bouger lentement sous le rythme calme de la musique, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Il sentait la tête de Sam calée contre son épaule. Elle se laissait bercer doucement par son supérieur, lui dévouant une entière confiance.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait dancé avec lui. Et elle pensait franchement que cela n'arriverait jamais. Elle ne se serait pas doutée qu'il le lui aurait proposé un jour. Elle supposa que la situation exceptionnelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait eu des conséquences tout aussi exceptionnelles. Et elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que tous les moments heureux de sa vie n'avaient été suivis que d'événements malheureux.

 _I would die for you,_

 _Climb the highest mountain,_

 _Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

 _Alors_ que la musique devenait un peu plus rythmée, Jack releva la tête du cou de sa coéquipière qui lui coula un regard ou se mêlait la tristesse et la tendresse. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui saisir la main. Il se balança alors plus franchement de gauche à droite, tournant lentement sur lui-même. Leurs bras se mouvaient de haut en bas, suivant le mouvement de leur corps.

_Lost and lonely, now you've given me the will to survive, chantonna Jack alors que le rire de Sam résonnait dans ses oreilles, agrandissant son sourire.

_When we're hungry, love will keep us alive, finit-elle avec un dernier éclat de rire lorsque Jack la fit tourner une dernière fois.

La mélodie se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à ce que le morceau ne se termine.

Jack fixa sa compagne et se dit que son sourire était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue et que la douleur de ses genoux en valait largement la peine. Il la redéposa avec soin dans son fauteuil et accrocha son regard océan. Il reconnut la lueur pétillante de ses yeux, ce regard qu'il n'avait plus eu la chance de voir depuis près de 6 mois. C'était le même regard que lorsqu'elle passait la Porte des Etoiles, celui qui lui donnait le courage qui lui faisait parfois tellement défaut. Celui qui lui faisait oublier tous les malheurs de sa vie, celui qui lui rappelait combien il lui était redevable. C'était ce regard qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, le soir pour s'endormir. Et c'était pour ce regard qu'il se battait.

_Ne perdez pas espoir Sam, jamais. La vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se pencha vers son visage pour déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme qui cligna des yeux, surprise.

_Merci mon colonel… pour tout, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

XxX

Jack coula un regard malicieux vers sa coéquipière qui affichait une mine de petite fille renfrognée.

_Pourquoi refusez-vous de me dire pourquoi nous nous rendons au SGC ?

_Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que c'est une surprise Carter ?!

Sam fit la moue tandis que son supérieur se reconcentra sur sa conduite.

Toutes les recherches que Sam menait pour le SGC se faisaient à présent à domicile et tout son matériel s'y trouvait et lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier elle demandait à Jack ou Daniel de le lui apporter chez elle. Aussi elle ne se rendait à la base que très rarement, uniquement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. C'est pourquoi ce matin, lorsque son supérieur était arrivé de bonne heure pour la tirer du lit et l'avait littéralement jetée sur le siège passager de sa voiture, elle lui avait courtoisement demandé où il comptait l'emmener. Lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'une surprise l'attendait au SGC, elle s'attendait au pire.

Mais elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à faire avouer Jack. Il était trop buté, même pour elle.

Elle se résigna alors et se laissa conduire, sans pour autant cesser de faire la moue.

Une fois dans les couloirs de la base, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de délaisser son air grognon pour une bonne humeur non feinte. Elle revit toutes ses connaissances qui s'empressèrent de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle discuta avec chacun d'eux, heureuse de refaire partie du SGC.

Le raclement de gorge de Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ses discussions.

Il poussa alors son fauteuil vers la salle de briefing ou l'attendait Daniel, Teal'c, le général Hammond, Janet et Cassandra, affichant tous un sourire radieux. Elle dirigea un regard méfiant vers son supérieur qui feint de ne rien remarquer.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se trame ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Janet jeta un regard vers Jack qui hocha de la tête, comme pour lui donner la permission.

_Sam, commença-t-elle en sortant une petite fiole rosée de sa poche, permet moi de te présenter ce que l'on appelle la trétonine…

XxX

Une petite heure plus tard, Sam tombait en pleur dans les bras de ses amis. Mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie et de soulagements qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voila je voulais juste préciser que le thème de la paraplégie est très complexe et varie en fonction des cas. Je n'ai fait que survoler ce sujet très sérieux et je m'excuse d'avance si certains des propos de cette fiction sont erronés, je ne suis pas médecin ni patient. Je ne connais personne atteint de ce genre de blessure et ne peux que prétendre ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est dans une telle situation.

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura tout de même plut, laissez vos impressions si vous en avez le temps !

A bientôt! xo

PS : la musique est "Love will keep us alive" de The Eagles


End file.
